When I'm Dead
by Tribi Ponyfeathers
Summary: He's been diagnosed with depression, dyslexia, insomnia, and anxiety. He leads a double life as a part-time superhero while juggling school, piano, modeling, fencing, and dancing. He also has a crush on his partner in crime who refuses to reveal her identity, and attacks on his school twice a week. In short, Chat Noir has a pretty hard life. Chat Blanc AU ;)
1. De

12:00AM

He lay awake, staring at the screen.

His eyes were bloodshot, bags underneath them.

An alarm went off on his phone.

Scrambling, he grabbed a orange pill bottle and a glass of water.

His shaking hands made it difficult to open the childproof cap, but he managed.

He popped the pills, his eyes never leaving the screen.

* * *

4:32AM

His alarm clock went off, and he finally turned off the computer.

Walking to the bathroom, he passed a mirror.

The boy staring back at him seemed cold, lifeless, even... dead.

* * *

7:43AM

"Goodbye, Nathalie!" he called as he walked out the door, not even bothering with breakfast.

"Goodbye, Adrien."

The slamming door echoed loudly through the empty mansion, nearly covering up the desperate sob he gave once the door was closed.

* * *

7:47AM

The hulking man in the front seat could only watch as the boy he safeguarded bawled his eyes out in the backseat.

He could only make certain the boy had plenty of time to recover and fix and straighten before heading off to school.

He did insist his young charge have some coffee before he departed, if that counted for anything.

* * *

9:53AM

"Are you alright, Adrien? You've seemed a little down lately." Marinette said worriedly, searching his saddened eyes with her sincere ones.

"M'fine. Don't worry about it." Adrien replied, giving her an earnest smile.

"Okay..." Marinette eyed him, then closed her eyes and nodded once. "Alright, I believe you. But remember, if you need to talk about absolutely _anything_ , I'm here for you. Just in case."

"Sure. Now, can I go? I'm sorry, but I'm needed for a photo shoot. Hope you understand." he curtly replied, running down the empty hallway; not even noticing as the girl he had left crumpled into a little ball and began to cry.


	2. Co

"Mari, you okay? You've been quiet for a while." inquired Alya during lunch.

"It's nothing. Adrien just seemed a little down, that's all." she replied, picking at the crusts of her sandwich. "And when I asked him, he brushed me off. I'm worried her could become an akuma."

"Oh, dear. We'll go and find him after school, m'kay girl? Until then we should probably pay attention to any warning signs from the city." She placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, squeezing it once before withdrawing.

"Sure."

* * *

11:47AM

Adrien walked quietly through the main enterance to the mansion, stifling silent sobs.

A light glowed from an ajar door.

"Dad?" he whispered, drawing to the light like a moth to flame. Peering in, he was temporarily blinded by a lavender-whiteness.

Once it cleared, Adrien was confronted with the sight of HawkMoth in his father's observeratory room, surrounded by thousands of etherial butterflies.

Covering his mouth with eyes widening in despair, he ran from the door, the tears flowing freely.


	3. Mp

"I can bring her back." the voice promised, echoing in his head.

"She's dead. Nobody's bringing her back." he replied, clutching at his hair.

"The Miraculous of life and death can revive her. With your help, and Ladybug's Miraculous, we can revive your mother." His vision was getting fuzzy, blacking out and getting sluggish.

From faraway, he heard a muffled 'No!', but before he could figure it out, his vision swam once more, the ground swaying beneath his feet.

"Adrien, become Chat Blanc, and take back your mother."

"For Mother, I'd do anything."

* * *

"Chat? Is that you? What... happened?" An echoing cry. A reaching hand.

"Everything." A glowing ring. The shedding of tears.

"Why's your suit _white,_ though? You're the black cat, Chat Noir. Right?" Her voice cracks. His mouth curls in defiance.

"Sorry, M'lady, I guess I forgot to tell you." He spun around, revealing an insane smile and glowing pink eyes. "Chat Blanc, at your service."

A butterfly-like white mask covered lightly tanned features, green eyes turned a wispy pink. His teeth slightly sharpened, an unidentifiable energy coursing through him.

 _Akuma_

She had only a second to dodge as he pounced, narrowly missing her with his destructive touch.

"Can't catch me yet, Kitty!"

 _'Come and catch me, kitten!'_

"I will!"

 _'I will!'_

She slung her yo-yo, rappeling to the tower.

He chased, the building crumbling as he leaped from it.

They danced, the cat and the bug, over and over and over.

"Eventually your Kwami's gonna get tired, you know!"

"I'll defeat you first!"

They eventually ended up at the Eiffel Tower, chasing one another around in the hopes of taking their jewels.

"Give up, Kitty. You'll never get my earrings."

"As an Akuma, I won't detransform."

"I know."

She suddenly jumped from the tower, swinging far into the industrial outskirts of Paris.

He caught up to her on the last beep of her earrings.

"Shit.."

She was cornered, with no options left but to de-transform.

With a final beep, the transformation disappeared, pink light sweeping upward to reveal...

"Mainette?"


End file.
